I Love You, Ahominecchi
by pinkyribbon
Summary: Kise sebenarnya menyukai gadis bernama Aomine Daiki, tapi dia agak malu untuk menyatakan cinta nya. ya jadi beginilah kisah mereka. warnings: author baru Fem Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta
1. Chapter 1

Aku newbie di fandom sekaligus di ffn ini hehe~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You, Ahominecchi.**

By Misha-nyan

**Disclaimer**: i do not own kurobasu

**Genre**: Romance(?)

**Pairing**: Fem! Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

**Warnings**: a newbie, typos, and others. **Dont Like Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah, yang hampir menyamai cerah-nya matahari sedang berjalan dengan senyum manis terlihat dibibir nya yang berwarna merah muda- ah, dan jangan lupa dengan aura _shalala goes on!_ nya yang telah membuat anak perempuan berambut biru tua di samping nya merasa enggang untuk berjalan di samping sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda itu bernama Kise Ryouta. Kalau kalian tidak kenal berarti kalian sangat keterlaluan, ia adalah model yang baru debut sekitar satu bulan lalu dan langsung menjadi trending topic para remaja masa kini. Ia bersekolah di Teikou yang mengikuti

eksul basket, juga termasuk dari _Generation Of Miracle_ yang terkenal dengan aksi mengkopi lawan atau juga bisa dinamakan _copy cat._

Dan perempuan di sebelah nya bernama Aomine Daiki, kalau kalian tidak kenal sih tak apa. Toh dia bukan artis atau pun model seperti Kise. Ia hanya perempuan yang cukup bisa dibilang _manis _dengan kulit tan nya, matanya biru tua nya, dan juga rambut yang selalu ia kuncir kuda. Ia juga seorang _Ace Teikou_ yang handal.

Lalu kenapa mereka berjalan bersama? _well_.. Kise bilang mereka hanya sekedar sahabat dekat tapi entah kenapa mereka terlihat sangat mesra kalau sedang berjalan bersama ataupun saat mengejek satu sama lain yang tentu saja membuat para fans fanatic Kise Ryouta ini merasa cemburu. Karena sepertinya si model memiliki perasaan **khusus** kepada si _Ace Teikou_ ini.

" oi, Kise. Para fans-mu menunggu tuh. " Aomine memulai pembicaraan selagi menunjuk ke arah gerombolan fans fanatic Kise.

" e—eh? A—Aaa.. ya kau benar. " jawab Kise, ia mulai menggaruk pipi kiri-nya yang tidak gatal.

" ttaku.. ada apa dengan mereka. Mengapa mereka memandang ku seolah-olah aku ingin merebut mu dar mereka, eh? " tanya Aomine sambil menaikan alis nya.

" ( in: sepertinya kau memang mau merebut ku dengan kecantikan mu dari mereka. ) " jawab Kise dalam hati dan tanpa diketahui senyum hangat sudah terbentuk di bibir sang model.

" haah? Kise? Kau sakit? " sang _Ace_ meletak-an tangan berkulit tan nya ke dahi Kise. Si pemilik pun _reflex_ terkejut atas apa yang sahabat nya lakukan, dan jangan lupa dengan muka Kise yang bersemu merah.

" Kise? " beo Aomine selagi ia menarik tangan nya yang sedari tadi ada di dahi Kise.

Yang dipanggil pun tergejolak kaget lalu ia menggeleng kan kepalanya pelan, " a—ah! Ya Aominecchi, ada apa ssu? "

" oi, kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Aomine.

" un! Aku baik-baik saja. " cengiran khas nya pun ia berikan untuk memastikan sahabat nya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

" hm.. baiklah kalau be- " kata-kata Aomine terputus- tidak lebih tepatnya di putus oleh anak berambut biru muda yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara mereka berdua.

" _ohayou _Aomine_-san_. " sapa sang pemuda bermbut biru muda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik sampai-

" HUAAAA! T—TETSU?! " yang berteriak pun membelalakan matanya, bisa terlihat ia sangat kaget.

" un. " anggukan pelan di tuju untuk si gadis tan.

" tidak bisakah kau mucul dengan amat sangat normal?! " hela-an napas berat ia lepaskan selagi ia mengelus dada nya, toh dia sangat terkejut.

" tapi itu sudah normal, Aomine-_san._ " jawab Kuroko dengan tenang saat melihat sahabat nya yang terkejut, sahabat? Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sahabat yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan si _Ace._ Ia juga termasuk dari _Generation Of Miracle._

Posisi nya sebagai_ bayangan_ sang _Ace_.

" untung saja aku tidak terkena jantung. " mimik malas terlihat di wajah Aomine. Yang tanpa di sadari telah membuat sang bayangan menyungging senyum kecil.

" ah ya, ohayou Kise-kun. " sapa Kuroko yang sepertinya baru menyadari Kise yang telah berada di samping mereka yang sedari tadi tidak ter-_notice _keberadaan nya.

Dan juga aura cemburu nya.

" un! Ohayou mou! Kurokocchi! " jawab Kise selagi ia berusaha memeluk sang bayangan yang ternyata sudah mengambil langkah 1000.

_well_.. Kuroko memang gagal dipeluk, tapi Aomine siap menggantikan. Kise yang tidak menyadari bahwa ia ternyata memeluk si gadis tan pun tetap melanjutkan aktivitas nya sebelum-

_Twitchs_, " K—KISEEEE! " teriak Aomine marah dan tentu saja malu, di lihat banyak orang. Muka nya sudah bersemu merah. Si pemeluk pun terkejut dan melihat ke arah bawah.

" e—eh? Uhm.. yo Aominecchi~ " ia melepaskan pelukan nya selagi ia terkekeh kikuk. " ( in: k—kami sama! Tolong aku! ) "

Aura gelap telah mengelilingi tbuh Aomine, " kise.. " geram nya.

" a—aku tidak bermaksud begitu Aominecchi! " elak nya, ia melambaikan ke dua tangan nya pelan, sebuah senyum aneh pun tersungging di bibir nya. Ia berjalan mundur. _Gulps._

" kheh, tidak bermaksud kau bilang? " Aomine berjalan mendekat dengan seringan yang bisa membuat semua orang yang berada disana ketakutan. Ia menggulung baju lengan panjang sebelah kiri-nya se-sikut.

**KRINGGGGG!**

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua anak yang melihat kejadian itu pun berlari berhamburan ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

" tch, awas saja bila aku bertemu kau nanti. " ia memberikan tatapan membunuh, lalu berjalan- bukan ke kelas tapi ke atap. Ya itulah kebiasaan sang Ace. Melewati hari-nya dengan tidur atau kadang melihat langit di atap.

Glups. Untuk kedua kalinya ia menegak ludah nya pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Ia sudah meninggal dua anak idiot ini sedari tadi.

Kise POV

Aku berani bersumpah bahwa yang tadi ku lihat itu Kurokocchi bukan Aominecchi!

Ugh.. bagaimana bisa aku salah sasaran. Ia mungkin saja membenci setelah kejadi an ini.

" maa.. aku memang bodoh! " teriak ku selagi aku memegang kepala ku dengan kedua tangan ku. Tangan yang baru saja memeluk tubuh Aominecchi- ugh.

" ( in: apa muka ku merah? ) " tanya ku dalam hati.

Kau tau? Seberapa kencang berdetak nya jantung ku saat mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya aku memeluk Aominecchi?

" ( in: Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai nya. ) " aku meggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

Dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan itu lagi dan berjalan ke kelas.

**Kise POV End.**

-di atap-

Keadaan saat sunyi di atap sana, sang gadis bermbut biru tua terlihat sedang duduk di dekat pintu atap. Ia sedang menatap langit yang terlihat berwarna abu-abu, menandakan bahwa cuaca saat ini sedang mendung.

Tiba-tiba pikiran nya terbang ke mempri tadi. Ya, tadi, saat Kise Ryouta model yang juga seorang copy cat dari Generation Of Miracle. Ia mengacak rambut nya pelan.

" tsk, apa-apaan si bodoh itu. Seenak nya saja memeluk ku. " ucap Aomine, pipi-nya bersemu merah.

Saat sedang asik-asik nya Aomine mengingat kejadi tadi- maksudku melihat awan yang mendung. Tiba-tiba lima orang gadis yang sepertinya fans fanatic Kise mendobrak pintu atap lalu menutup nya dengan kencang.

" oi, Aomine Daiki. " sapa salah satu gadis berambut cokelat yang menatap nya dengan tatapan marah.

" hm. " jawaban singkat dari Aomine dilontarkan kepada sang gadis bermbut cokelat.

" dasar kau ini! Kau pasti memantrai Kise-kun agar ia jatuh cinta padamu kan?! " petanyaan dengan nada kasar dituju pada gadis berkulit tan.

" haah? Memantrai? Apa maksud mu? " Aomine menaikan alisnya ke atas.

" argh! Sudah lah tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tau! " bentak gadis lain bermbut hitam.

" ouh.. easy girls. " ia berdiri selagi ia memberikan mimik menantang, tanpa disadari lima gadis itu ia membentuk sebuah seringai kecil.

To be countinue..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huaaaa! Gomen klo jelek minna!

Maklum aku author baru~

Maa.. mind to review pleaseee?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mucchiseryo-**_**san**_

Whoa! Kise-mun desu ka~? Yoroshiku mou.

Sip sip ini uadh lanjut.

Ya tadi nama nya mau nya emang Aomine Daiko sih, tapi labil /hush/ anyway akhirnya di ganti juga nyahaha Daiko!

Un! Arigatou!

**Caesaramelia-**_**san**_

Khehe mau ngindarin mainstream nee /alah

Daiko disini maco kok~

Whoa! Arigatou QvQ

well enjoy~

**I Love You, Ahominecchi**.

By Misha-nyan

**Disclaimer**: i do not own kurobasu

**Genre**: Romance(?)

**Pairing**: Fem Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

**Chapter:** 2

**Warnings:** newbie, Fem Aomine x Kise, typos, KagaMomo jebe(?)

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 Review.**

_Saat sedang asik-asik nya Aomine mengingat kejadi tadi- maksudku melihat awan yang mendung. Tiba-tiba lima orang gadis yang sepertinya fans fanatic Kise mendobrak pintu atap lalu menutup nya dengan kencang._

" _oi, Aomine Daiki. " sapa salah satu gadis berambut cokelat yang menatap nya dengan tatapan marah._

" _hm. " jawaban singkat dari Aomine dilontarkan kepada sang gadis bermbut cokelat._

" _dasar kau ini! Kau pasti memantrai Kise-kun agar ia jatuh cinta padamu kan?! " petanyaan dengan nada kasar dituju pada gadis berkulit tan._

" _haah? Memantrai? Apa maksud mu? " Aomine menaikan alisnya ke atas._

" _argh! Sudah lah tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tau! " bentak gadis lain bermbut hitam. _

" _ouh.. easy girls. " ia berdiri selagi ia memberikan mimik menantang, tanpa disadari lima gadis itu ia membentuk sebuah seringai kecil._

**Chapter 1 Review End.**

" tsk, ayo kawan-kawan aku sudah muak dengan nya! " perintah di lontarkan dari mulut perempuan lain-nya, rambut-nya berwarna merah jambu dan nama nya adalah Satsuki Momoi. _Well.._ dialah ketua dari kelompok ini.

Mereka pun mengangguk, dan berjalan mendekati Aomine sebelum-

**GAPS.**

**DEG.**

Seorang pemuda bermbut merah dan beralis aneh? Ya bisa dibilang begitu, dan jangan lupa kalung cincin yang dengan setia bertengger di leher-nya. Ia tiba-tiba saja melindungi Aomine.

" pergi. " si pemuda menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuat sang ketua sedikit tergusar karena nya.

" a—apaan kau menyuruh ku pergi! Enak saja! " Momoi berjalan mendekati nya tanpa ada persaan takut menyelimuti- uhm.. mungkin sedikit.

" lagi pula, siapa kau? Anak baru? " tanya Momoi saat melihat seragam orang di hadapannya berbeda dengan seragam anak- anak Teikou pada umum nya.

" kheh.. namaku Kagami Taiga. " seringai kecil terlihat di wajah tampan nya.

_Blinks_, " ( in: a—apa kata nya? Kagami?! Anak kepala sekolah kah? ) " pikir Momoi saat mendengar nama keluarga si pemuda berambut merah.

" yap.. Kagami. Sekarang pergi lah! " jawab nya se akan-akan ia bisa membaca pikiran Momoi.

" ugh.. menyebalkan! Ayo kawan-kawan kita pergi! Dan jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari kami, Aomine Daiko! " si ketua berambut merah muda pun mengambil langkah keluar, begitu pun dengan teman-teman nya.

BRUUK.

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar, Aomine hanya tercengang melihat kejadian tadi.

" ( in: Kagami? ) " Aomine sedikit bingung, kenapa gadis berambut merah muda tadi mau saja diperintah kan untuk pergi? Dan lagi siapa dia?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepala sang gadis berkulit tan ini.

**Momoi POV**

Tch, belum saja aku bermain dengan Aomine, ada pemuda berambut merah tadi datang. Apa-apaan itu, jangan-jangan si tan memantra-mantrai dia juga. Tapi pemuda itu lumayan juga.

Ah! Momoi! Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan bodoh?! Ugh.. aku memukul kepala ku sendiri.

" argh! Menyebalkan! " umpat ku.

" ara.. Momoi-sama.~ kau kenapa? " tanya gadis bermbut hitam disebelah ku, dia adalah sahabat ku, bernama Mika.

" a—aa.. aku baik-baik saja nee, Mika-chan! " jawab ku ceria.

" hm? Baiklah.. ah ya! Pemuda tadi! Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? " Mika bertanya lagi.

Aku menghela napas, " sepertinya dia itu anak kepala sekolah kita nee. " aku pun menjawab selagi aku menaruh tangan ku dibawah dagu ku.

" anak kepala sekolah? Kukira dia tidak mempunyai anak. " Mika melihat kearah ku dengan tatapan bertanya.

" ya.. kukira juga begitu. Tapi toh marga pemuda tadi Kagami. " aku pun melihat ke arah si gadis berambut hitam

" hm.. anak pungut kah? " seringa Mika terlihat sekali di wajah nya yang cantik.

_Blinks,_ " ( in: ah! Anak pungut? Mungkin kah? ) " aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

**KRINGGG!**

Ah, bel istirahat. Aku dan teman-teman ku pun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan dan mengerjai adik kelas.

**Momoi POV End**.

**KRINGGG!**

Suara bel istirah terdengar, Aomine yang sedang melamun memikirkan kejadian tadi pun terkejut kaget.

" ah! Bel istirahat. " sang pemuda bermbut merah disamping Aomine berkata.

" aa.. " Aomine membalas nya dengan anggukan pelan.

" ouh ya, Kagami Taiga. " pemuda bernama Kagami itu pun mengulur-kan tangan nya kepada Aomine.

Aomine membalas nya dengan tatapan bingumg, ia pun menjabat tangan itu lalu menggoyang-goyang kan pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil.

" Aomine Daiko. Salam kenal, Kagami." katanya selagi ia mengakhiri acara salam menyalam itu.

Kagami yang melihat senyuman sang Ace pun bersemu merah. " ( in: manis. ) a—ah.. ya. Salam kenal juga, Aomine. "

" dan aku tidak perlu ber-terima kasih kan? Toh aku tidak mengharap kan kedatangan mu. " ia berkata dengan nada yang sedikit arogan.

" tch, terse- "

**BRAAK!**

" AOMINECCHI! " teriakan terdengar dari arah pintu, yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta.

" oi oi! Kise! Berisik bodoh! " Aomine memberikan _glare_-nya.

" e—eh? Gomen ssu yo! " cibir Kise.

" tch, ngomong-ngomong mau apa kau disini, eh? " tanya Aomine, ia menaikan alis kanan nya.

" e—etto.. aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian tadi ssu! " Kise membungkuk-an tubuh nya di depan Aomine dan Kagami. Ya, Kagami sedari tadi ada di samping dua sejoli itu.

" haah? Kejadian ap- " belum selesai Aomine berbicara, ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Saat si model sekaligus seorang copy cater di hadapannya ini memeluknya. Pipinya besemu merah.

" A—Aominecchi? " gagap Kise.

" a—ah! Ya tak apa, kau sudah ku maafkan. " Aomine berkata selagi ia menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

Kise yang mendengar nya pun melompat bahagia. " yeaaay! Sankyuu na! Aominecchi! " cengiran khas nya pun terlihat.

" ehem.. " deheman yang telah membuat dua sejoli itu menatap ke arah pemuda berambut merah.

" ouh, ya. Namanya- " terputus, atau lebih tepatnya diputus.

" eh? Kagamicchi? " tanya Kise selagi ia membelalakan matanya.

" aa.. yo Kise! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kheh. " seringai kecil terlihat di bibir nya.

" un. Selamat datang kembali di Jepang, Kagamicchi. " sang copy cat memberikan senyuman selamat datang yang berupa seringai.

" ( in: nee.. apa Kagamicchi akan menjadi _rival_ ku **lagi**? ) "

To be countinue..

.

.

.

.

Yep selesai chapter 2!

Gomen klo aneh~

Anyway, mind to review pretty please?


End file.
